powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 26: Shushuuto The Special
Shushuuto The Special is the twenty-sixth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the second part of a two-part tribute to Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger, which began with Pirates and Ninjas. Synopsis Marvelous, Joe and Luka are transported to Satarakura Jr.'s “Boki Space.” Yousuke, Nanami and Kouta break into the Boki Space, while Marvelous falls into the worst situation. Plot Continued from the previous episode. Revealing themselves, the Hurricanegers ask for their Ranger Keys so they can clean up the Gokai Galleon Crew's mess. Though Gai defends the pirates from the ninjas' criticism with intent not to hand over the Hurricaneger Keys, Doc and Ahim give the keys to the trio in hopes of saving their shipmates and the people that have changed into chestnuts. Yousuke does not guarantee the Keys' return, but Ahim assures them that her crew will take them back by force if necessary. Regaining their powers, the Hurricanegers use their Ninpou to enter the pocket dimension of Boki Space; but no sooner are they gone, the three Gokaigers find themselves under attack by a Gormin platoon under Barizorg and Insarn who are ordered to deal with the pirates until Satakura Jr. returns. Within Boki Space, Captain Marvelous, Joe and Luka find themselves as contestants in Satarakura Jr.'s game show, where they must answer his questions correctly so he can say, "Ping-Pong!" to release them. However, the game is fixed with no correct answers and the penalties become more dangerous with every incorrect answer. Finding the three pirates and confused by their refusal to answer the questions, the Hurricanegers barge in to attack Satarakura Jr. However, the attack only prompts the Space Ninja to reveal the bag of chestnuts strapped to an explosive before having the defeated Hurricanegers chained up along with the captive Gokaigers. After Captain Marvelous clarifies why he and his two crew mates are not answering, somewhat winning their respect, the Hurricanegers decide to pull a risky move by offering all the Super Sentai greater powers to Satakura Jr. if he answers their three questions. Accepting the challenge, Satakura Jr. gets the first two right before being tricked via the third question into saying, "Ping-Pong!" Once released, the Hurricanegers manage to recover the chestnuts and leave the Space Ninja with the bomb as it explodes and negates Boki Space. Once back in the real world, the Gokaigers regroup as they transform alongside the Hurricanegers before battling the Zangyack. Seeing their part of the mission fulfilled, Barizorg and Insarn retreat before the two Super Sentai teams use the Gokai Super Ninpou Hurricane Scramble attack to defeat Satarakura Jr., restoring his victims to normal. When Satarakura Jr. is enlarged, the Hurricanegers hand their Ranger Keys back to the Gokaigers as they use GokaiOh and GoZyuJin to fight the Space Ninja. Gaining the Hurricanegers' greater power, the Gokaigers summon Fuuraimaru, who combines with GokaiOh to become Hurricane GokaiOh before destroying Satarakura Jr. with the Gokai Fuurai Attack. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, as everyone gets along, Captain Marvelous tells Yousuke that he likes Earth and appreciates the fact that the Greatest Treasure in the Universe is on the planet. On Gai's suggestion, the Gokai Galleon Crew and Hurricanegers then have their picture taken, though Navi ends up ruining the photo. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Shun Shioya as Yousuke Shiina (HurricaneRed†) *Nao Nagasawa as Nanami Nono (HurricaneBlue†) *Kohei Yamamoto as Kouta Bitou (HurricaneYellow†) *Hirofumi Nojima as Warz Gill (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Shushuuto THE SPECIAL: **Gokai Red - N/A **Gokai Blue - HurricaneBlue **Gokai Yellow - HurricaneYellow **Gokai Green - DekaGreen **Gokai Pink - DekaPink **Gokai Silver - DekaBreak, Gold Mode Elements/Homages to Hurricaneger *The title is an allusion of the Hurricanger's movie title "Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Shushuuto the Movie". Trivia *This is the second time the Gokaigers fight alongside a past Sentai team who temporarily regain their powers since the Goseigers in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, although The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill was the actual second time past Warriors appeared henshined, one of them being the Hurricanegers' villain during their second team-up. *The quiz question that HurricaneYellow asks Satarakura Jr. was also used by Radietta Fanbelt (White Racer) in her debut episode of Gekisou Sentai Carranger. "What food does papa hate?" Answer: "Papa-iya." *This episode makes Super Sentai history in that this is the first time a teamup occurs on TV rather than in a movie (though only the Hurricanger trio appear, as neither the Gouraiger nor Shurikenger appeared with them). *Right as the two teams roll call, the newest Sentai team roll called then the previous Sentai team roll called. Usually in team ups, the previous team usually goes first then the newest Super Sentai roll calls. *In the teamup battle, HurricaneBlue, along with GokaiYellow and GokaiPink, goes up against Insarn. This is reminiscent of Boukenger vs. Super Sentai where she teams up with Bouken Yellow and Bouken Pink against Duchess Org TsueTsue. *This is the first episode in which Gokai Silver in Gold Mode does not use the Gokai Legendream Final Wave finisher. *Like People's Lives Are the Future of Earth, this is the 26th episode, and Hurricanger is the 26th Super Sentai season. *This two-parter is the first time past rangers who are the opposite genders of their Gokaiger counterparts appear. In this case, Nanami and Kouta. **Kaoru Shiba, who appeared previously in the Shinkenger tribute, does not count. Although she was Shinken Red, Princess Shinken Red specifically, she is counted as an extra hero and is therefore not Captain Marvelous' counterpart. External links *Episode 26 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Team Up Category:tribute episodes